J'ai un rêve
by CaroCarotte
Summary: Lyla, 16 ans, proche de son frère, en conflit avec ses parents, entre courses de voitures, histoire d'amour et d'amitié, il vas falloir tout gérer!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongPour commencer bonjour! Bienvenue dans ma tête! oui bon c'est pas tout a fait rangé mais chut faut pas le dire.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJe vous présente ici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBises/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCaroCarotte /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; text-indent: 18pt;"Salut ! Moi c'est Lyla, j'ai 16 ans. Je vie dans une petite ville en banlieue parisienne, je vais au lycée et suis en 1ereES. Je suis une fille normale, pas moche, mais pas belle non plus, je/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; text-indent: 18pt;" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; text-indent: 18pt;"fais 1,68m, j'ai les yeux entre le marron et le vert et les cheveux châtain claire, entre bouclé et ondulé qui m'arrive à la taille, j'ai une vie d'ado normale qui se partage entre mes cours, mes amis, mes activités extra-scolaire et évidement ma famille./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré, je suis un peu stresser car j'ai peur de ne pas être dans la même classe que mes amies ; je respire profondément et me dirige vers les listes, je cherche mon nom, Jack, sa y ai j'ai trouvée, Lyla Jack, 1ereES01 salle 224, bon aller je monte, ça fait bizarre de se retrouver dans ses couloires après 2 mois d'absence. J'arrive devant ma salle et vois avec bonheur deux de mes amies, Sadia est plutôt calme et lunatique et Cassidy très excentrique avec ces cheveux teint en rouge qui contraste beaucoup avec sa peau plutôt pale./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12pt;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Les filles ! on est dans la même classe !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12pt;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ouiiii !/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12pt;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Les trois mousquetaires dans la même classe…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12pt;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"… ils vont souffrir les pauvres./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12pt;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Tu m'étonne/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 18.0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Après cela nous commencions à peine à parler que notre nouvelle prof principale madame Bateleur ouvrait la porte et nous faisait entrer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Peu à peu la classe se remplie et je pue constaté que quelques amis sont avec nous mais la plus par son de nouvelles têtes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"La matinée se passa comme n'importe quelle rentré, on nous rappels le règlement, qu'il faut que l'on travail et nous répondons que nous allons nous y mettre dès la rentrée, alors, oui on y croit au moment où les mots franchissent notre bouche mais quelques semaines plus tard nous aurons tous oublié ses belles paroles a raison de jeux vidéo et autres réseaux sociaux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"En sortant nous avons attendu le reste de notre bande d'amis pour aller dans un parc faire un pique-nique pour discuter, des vacances, de nos nouvelles classes et passer un bon moment tous ensembles. Quand ils nous eurent tous rejoint nous y sommes allés tous ensemble à pied car par bonheur le parc n'est qu'à 600 mètres que lycée. On y passa tout l'après-midi, vers 17 heures nous avons décidés de rentré chacun chez soi, car de toute manière nous nous reverrons le jour suivant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain à notre premier cour avec notre professeure principale elle nous demanda de nous présenter chacun notre tour à la classe en répondant aux questions écrite au tableau. Les questions étaient les suivantes :

Nom, Prénom, Age

Plus grande qualité

Plus gros défaut

Passions

Activité extra-scolaire

Nombre de frères et sœurs

(prénom, âge, classe)

Point fort en cour

Point faible en cour

Métier désiré faire plus tard

Je me présentais donc :

Salut, je m'appelle Lyla Jack, j'ai 16 ans, je pense que ma plus grande qualité est que je suis fidèle en amitié et mon plus gros défaut est que je suis plutôt évaporée et impulsive, mes passions sont la lecture, l'écriture et tous se qui a un moteur. Je fais du tennis, de l'équitation et du Foot Ball, et je joue de la guitare et du piano. J'ai un frère de 20 ans qui s'appelle Nathan et qui est en prépa de Droit. Mon point fort en cour est que je parle plusieurs langues, et mon point faible est l'orthographe. Plus tard j'aimerai devenir assistante sociale. Voilà je pense avoir tout dit...

Excuse-moi mais tu as dit que tu parlais plusieurs langues, est ce que on pourrait savoir les quels ?

C'est une élève qui a parler et ce sans méchanceté, on sentait juste de la curiosité dans sa question, je répondis donc sans plus attendre.

Et bien je parle espagnol, anglais, portugais et javanais.

J'entendais déjà les murmurent s'élevé dans mon dos et décidait de passer outre. Car après tous je commençais à avoir l'habitude des murmurent à chaque nouvelle rentrée mais après quelques semaines je m'intégrais relativement bien.

Après les présentations nous commençâmes le cours et tout se passa bien.

Quand je rentrais chez moi je vie un papier posé sur la table, à vrai dire je mis attendait je lue donc :

 **Salut ma chérie,**

 **Je suis désoler de ne pas être là pour ton premier jour de cour mais que veut tu ? Le travail c'est le travail et on ne peut y échapper, Je suis partie pour préparer la prochaine mission qui débutera d'ici un mois.**

 **Ne m'attendez pas se soir car je ne rentrerai que demain vers 19h.**

 **Sache que je vous aime toi et ton frère.**

 **Maman**

 **PS : demande a Nathan de regarder la voiture en rentrant car je crois qu'elle a un problème, si besoin emmenez là au garage.**

Mes deux parents étant militaires de carrière, ma mère travaillant au JAG (c'est une sorte de de tribunal pour les militaires) et mon père étant pilote de rafales et général sur le terrain, ils ne sont pas beaucoup présent et ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre que leurs vies personnel (c'est-à-dire mon frère et moi) ne ralentirent leurs carrières nous avions été élevé par des nourrices jusqu'à ce que mon frère ai 16 ans et que mes parents le trouve assez responsable pour lui confier ma garde et depuis nous vivions essentiellement tous les deux même si la mère de Jacob passe environ une fois tous les deux jours pour voir si tout va bien, car elle a arrêté les missions longues durées, et rentre tous les soirs depuis maintenant cinq ans, elle voudrai avoir une vie à peu près normal et pouvoir profiter de ses enfants, mais pour Jacob se n'ai pas possible de rattraper le temps perdu, il est comme mon frère, il en veut à ses parents car il considère que son enfance a été gâché par tous ses déménagements, par contre son petit frère lui est très contant, même si je ne suis pas très proche de lui, on voit qu'il est heureux de la situation. Quant à moi je suis du même avis que Nathan et Jacob, je vois tous mes amis qui se connaissent depuis très longtemps, et on des souvenirs ensembles, alors que moi la plus part de mes souvenirs sont soit avec des gens avec qui je ne suis pas en cours, soit avec Jacob, avec ma famille ou alors se sont des souvenirs de déménagements, c'est dire.

Nathan arriva au moment où je mettais mon sac dans les escaliers pour le monter plus tard.

Salut Pitchoune ! Alors cette rentrée ? Elle est ou maman ?

Salut frangin, la rentrée pas mal et maman au boulot jusqu'à demain. Et toi ta rentrée ?

Bof on verra bien. Mon prof de droit international a l'air intéressant après faut voir.

J'avais parlé tout en m'avançant vers lui pour lui prendre sa veste tout en lui désignant le canapé d'un signe de tête. Le regard de mon frère changea quand il apprit ou était notre mère et il serra les dents comme toujours quand il était énerver, mais ne dit rien, il en veut à nos parents de ne pas être là pour nous alors que dans un sens nous, ou du moins moi, je suis toujours une enfant, or nous n'avons jamais vécu comme n'importe quelle famille, nous passons toujours en second, après l'armée. Pour nos parents la réussite scolaire est évidente car « nous sommes des Jack et les Jack sont des battants ». Mon frère a failli être envoyé à l'académie militaire pour finir ses études mais il leurs a tenus tête, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons finir comme nos parents d'on la première préoccupation quoi qu'on en dise, est l'armée, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je parle plusieurs langues, c'est dû aux changements de postes très fréquents. Notre mode de vie ne nous convient pas mais nous devons faire avec, la seule autre personne que nous connaissons et qui a la même vie et le même ressentie que nous c'est Jacob, et c'est surement pour cela que mon frère et lui s'entendent si bien et surtout que l'on a pu rester en contact, car nos parents on suivies les mêmes mutations. Mais enfin, il ne reste plus que deux ans à tenir car après cela il est prévu que nos parents re-déménagent, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est nous, nous resterons ici, tous les trois jusqu'à la fin de nos études, évidement mon frère aurait pu partir plus tôt mais il a préféré rester avec moi pour « me surveiller, et faire des économies pour plus tard » mais je sais pertinemment que si il reste c'est avant tout pour pouvoir m'évité l'académie militaire car ça serai pour moi un véritable supplice, j'y retrouverai des gens que je n'aime pas et ferai des études qui ne me plaisent pas, il le sait et je sais que sa aurai été pareil pour lui, d'ailleurs quand nos parents nous avaient annoncé qu'il allait partir j'avais eu un argument de choc, j'avais arrêté de manger, ce qui les avaient dissuader de nous séparer, de peur que je recommence, et mon frère avait menacer de fuguer ce qui les avaient décidés à abandonner cette idée.

Je lui tandis une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouetter, c'était notre rituel, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison et se peu importe l'heure.

Quand nous avons eu fini il débarrassa et je montai dans ma chambre pour préparer mes cours du lendemain, après cela je suis allée prendre une douche et mis un vieux jogging gris avec un top blanc et par-dessus j'enfilais un sweat qui appartenait à Jacob, Jacob le meilleur ami de mon frère du plus loin que je me souvienne mais aussi en quelque sorte mon second grand frère. On me prend souvent pour la petite-amie de Jacob quand nous sortons tous les trois, ma ressemblance avec mon frère étant trop flagrant je pense, ça ne nous gêne pas, nous en rions d'ailleurs beaucoup. Après cela j'allais consulter mes mails, Facebook ainsi que Skype. Je ne vis pas grand-chose d'intéressant et personne n'était connecter, pour cause tous mes amis ou presque étaient en couple et ils étaient surement tous et toutes avec leurs chéris(e) ou alors ils ne sont pas dans le même fuseau horaire et de ce faite nous vivons en décalé. Je décidais donc d'aller voir mon frère dans sa chambre, je toquais une fois avant d'entrée et de m'assoir sur son lit. Il prit la parole en premier.

Pitchoune je sors ce soir et tu ne viens pas.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et tu vas ou d'abord ?

Je vais aux courses avec Jacob et ta non venu n'est pas négociable.

Les courses de voitures clandestines, un business que Jacob et Nathan avait monté il y a quelques années et qui marchait plutôt bien. J'y avais été intégrée l'année qui avait suivi sa mise en marche car j'avais découvert leurs petits trafics et depuis je tenais les comptes de l'organisation, mon frère tenait les coureurs en respect avec son mètre 95 et ses 100kg de muscles et surtout c'est lui qui gardait la caisse lors des courses tandis que Jacob lui rameutait les parieurs et courrait. Moi aussi je courrais mais pas plus d'une fois par mois, deux quand les soldes arrivaient mais sa s'arrêtait là.

Mais ce n'est pas juste ça ! J'ai toujours eu le droit de venir avec vous et là d'un coup plus rien ? Nan désoler mais là je veux des explications !

C'est simple je ne veux pas que tu viennes car ce soir il y a des mecs vraiment pas nette qui vont courir or je sais que si ils perdent ça va mal finir et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Bien, dans ce cas je veux 15% de ce que tu gagnes et je veux une pizza un bon film et juste toi, moi et Jacob disons dimanche après-midi, ok ?

Mais c'est que tu es dure en affaire toi ? dit-il en souillant.

C'est que j'ai de qui tenir aussi lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Marcher conclue.

Parfait et pour ce soir on mange quoi ?

Mmm que dirais tu de faire livrer du chinois ?

Miam ! Je commande tout de suite, et au faite il me faut les résultats des courses de la semaine dernière pour les comptes.

Ouai ouai t'inquiète Jacob les ramènent tout à l'heure.

Ok, au faite tu prends comme d'habitude ?

Ouai et prend pour l'autre goinfre il vient manger avec nous.

Ok.

Je n'avais rien dit face au refus de mon frère car je savais pertinemment pourquoi il faisait sa.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Il était près de 4heure du matin nous étions en train de regarder la dernière course, moi assise sur le capot de la voiture de mon frère et lui un peu en avant quand un mec bourrer au possible vains réclamer son argent._

 _Salut beauté alors j'ai combien ce soir ?_

 _Ce soir tu as 400€_

 _Mais j'ai mis 1 500_

 _Et tu as perdu, c'est le jeu mec, le jour où tu gagnes c'est jackpot et le jour où tu perds ta que tes yeux pour pleurer._

 _Ta intérêt à me rendre mon frique salope ! Ou je te jure que tu vas morfler !_

 _A ce moment-là je vis la rage dans ses yeux, je fis non de la tête et me reportait sur la course. Après une minute à peine je vis le mec revenir, il m'attrapa par la taille et me mis sur son épaule. Je me mis alors à crier de toutes mes forces, quand Nathan se retourna je sentie une douleur atroce au niveau de mon ventre, et je remarquais que l'homme avait un canif plein de sang dans la main, par reflexe je portais ma main à mon ventre et m'effondrait._

 _Quand j'avais repris connaissance nous étions a l'hôpital, mon frère et Jacob étaient assis sur des chaises à coter de mon lit et se tenaient l'un l'autre comme si sans se contact ils allaient tombés. Je me souviens les avoir regardés longtemps avant de montrée réellement que j'étais réveillée. C'est au moment où mon frère avait relevé la tête que j'avais vue des hématomes sur son visage, je hoquetais de stupeur. Peu après j'avais appris que Jacob avait appelé la police tandis que mon frère avait « métrisé » le mec avant de venir à ma rescousse, depuis à chaque fois qu'ils sentaient que cas pouvait mal finir j'étais consigné à la maison et c'était le cas aujourd'hui._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

Au moment où je raccrochait le téléphone après ma commande, la porte s'ouvrit a la voler, laissant apparaitre le meilleur ami de mon frère avec un sourire joueur que je connaissais bien, avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas vers moi je me mis à courir pour me réfugier dans ma chambre et fermée la porte à clé car je sais pertinemment que quand il a se sourire, je suis bonne pour une bataille de chatouilles. Jacob riait en frappant à ma porte. Je fini par ouvrir quand je sentie qu'il s'était calmée et jus droit à une attaque de câlins foudroyante, je rie a n'en plus pouvoir et me calma peu à peu. Jacob était matte et grand lui aussi, 1 mètre 85 ou 90, brun les cheveux cour et des yeux marron presque noir en amande, à vrai dire il était plutôt bien foutu d'ailleurs toutes mes amies qui l'avait déjà vue avait craqué pour lui mais il ne voyait rien et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que jusqu'ici il n'avait eu que deux copines alors que mon frère, lui bien conscient de son physique avantageux en jouait et enchainait les conquêtes.

Peu après le livreur arrivait, je le payais et prie les sacs, mais avant même que je ne me retourne, les garçons m'avait pris les sacs et avait déjà ouvert les boites et commencer à manger.

Ai ! Bande de goinfres, vous auriez pu m'attendre au moins !?

Mais j'ai faim moi ! dit Jacob, la bouche pleine.

Moi aussi et puis ta qu'à venir toi.

Les garçons continuaient de manger quand je me rappelai de deux choses et leurs en fit part.

Nathan, maman à demander à ce que tu regardes la voiture, et toi Jacob, tu as ramené les résultats des dernières courses ? Par ce que si je suis bloquée ici autant en profiter pour faire les contes nan ?

Oui t'inquiète ils sont dans mon sac je te les donnes après manger.

Ok, bon appétit au faite.

Je constatais que cette formule ne servait à rien étant donné qu'ils avaient tous deux engloutie les trois quarts de leurs repas.

Après avoir mangé les garçons partirent et moi je me mis sur mon ordi « secret » pour faire les comptes, en effet nous avions décidé que pour des raisons de sécurités tous nos dossiers seront sauvegardés sur un ordinateur n'aillant pas de connexion réseau car dans ses dossiers se trouvaient les noms, prénoms et adresses de tous les joueurs ainsi que les registres des courses et les comptes. Après cela je me mis au lit et m'endormie.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre et jus comme promis 15% des gains de mon frère ce qui représentait pour une soirée soit 3 402€ ce qui me fit je peux le dire, très plaisir.


End file.
